De a 3
by skacore
Summary: En un corte de luz. Misa experimenta con 2 chicos y viagra, quizas la cama les quede chica. LxMisaxLight


Holaaa a TODOS!

Volvio: **~~SkaCore~~ **con un nuevo fic! :D

Pretendo ser muy explicita en este relato :P

ADV: HARD LEMMON!

Categoria: M

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pretenece! no soy ponja, puede que italiana pero no ponja xxD**

Let's Read!

L, Light y Misa estaban en una cita, Light y Misa charlaban mientras L miraba por una ventana comiendo su helado

-Light! yo quiero tener una cita normal!-se quejo Misa

-pero Misa, Ryuuzaki no nos esta molestando en lo absoluto-

-Light tiene razon-menciono el detective

-arsh...esta bien, pienso hacer como si no estubiera, pero por que no te puedes ir si supuestamente tambien nos puedes vijilar con las camaras no?-

-ya te dije Misa que se corto la luz, por eso no puedo dejarlos, las camaras no funcionan-

-claaaro, por eso estamos con velas no?-

-exacto Misa, para que pensabas que eran?-inquirio el joven pelicastaño

-mmm...no lo se...-dijo acercandose a Light de manera provocativa

-Misa, apartate!-

-oh, Light, bien si tu no me das bolilla, me ire con Ryuuzaki-la idol se hacerco a L y lo tomo por las manos-verdad que nunca estubiste con una chica no?-

-asi es Misa-Misa, yo nunca estube con una...chica...asi-nuestro detective estaba claramente sonrojado

-Misa ya basta!-dijo muy enojado Kira (joder! que no soy Kira xxD)

-por que? se ve que a Ryuuzaki le gusta-"todo esto sale como lo planee" penso la pelirubia

-erk...yo...tampoco me desagrada demasiado-menciono un poco apenado el pelinegro

-ves? te lo dije-dijo Misa disfrutando de haberle ganado a Light, luego saco un chupetin y se lo dio a Ryuuzaki, pero antes de que el se lo comiera lo tomo de las manos

-Misa?-el detective no entendia el comportamiento de ella

-estoy muy aburridaa Ryuuzaki...mmm...tengo una idea-Misa salio corriendo de la habitacion

-que se supone que estaba insinuando?-preguntoel pelicastaño

-no...no tengo ni idea-musito L, con el pulgar en su boca

-te sucede algo?-

-no...nada...-Misa entro con un trozo de pastel

-pense que tenian hambre y les traje pastel-

-gracias Misa-Misa!-dijo L con alegria

-erk...yo no quiero, gracias-dijo Light

-vaaamos Light, solo 3 bocados, por favor!-le suplico la idol

-esta bien-Light se sento y comenzo a comer del pastel

-o no que es rico Light?-

-creo que es muy dulce Ryuuzaki-

-tu tampoco eres dulce-

-erk...-

paso el tiempo, mas o menos media hora, los efectos del Viagra en el pastel estan comenzando

-Light, me siento extraño-

-si, yo tambien-

Misa miraba a los 2 muchachos, los encontraba extremadamente sexis, se paro y comenzo a besar a Light, Ryuuzaki miraba a los chicos, encerio se sentia "crecer"

-mmm...Misa, que le hechaste al pastel-

-shhh, Light, esto recien comienza-susurro en su oido, lugo se hacerco a L, le quito el chupetin y comenzo a lamerlo de manera sensual,con su otra mano masajeo el miembro de L sobre la tela del Jean

-mmm...Misa...-en ese momento Misa se detubo,L la miro, como suplicando, mientra que ella salio corriendo hacia la habitacion, se apresuro por dejarla a oscuras, no se veia nada, los chicos la siguieron

-Misa estas aqui?-pregunto Light, Misa les puso el pie y los 2 cayeron a la cama, ella se tiro encima de los dos

-que planeas?-pregunto nuestro detective

-creo que es mas que obvio, no?-respondio mientras los acariciaba, luego beso a L

-mmm...sabes a dulce...-luego le comenzo a sacar la remera, Ligth no se quedo atras,comenzo a sacarle la blusa a Misa y desprendio su brassier, dejando en vista sus vigorosos pechos, luego la dio vuelta, acostandola encima de L y comenzo a lamer sus pechos, mientras L se mordia el cuello, siceramente ella lo busco

-ahh...chicos...mmm-creo que no definia quien era el que se los chupaba, luego Light le bajo la pollera, pero L los dio vuelta y quedo encima de la pelirubia, le bajo a mordiscos la ropa interior

-hueles bien Misa-

-eh?-L comenzo a pasar su lengua por todo el lugar, pera luego concentrarse en su clitoris, Light se arrodillo y Misa aptrapo su miembro para comenzar una felacion, L metio un dedo dentro de ella

-ahhh...-luego volvio a su labor con Light, L aprovecho y metio otro dedo, Misa se estremecio

-mmm...Misa un poco mas, ahhh, asii!- vociferaba Light, luego se corrio en su boca, ella trago,pero la gran mayoria se fue al suelo, luego ella tambien tubo un orgasmo, L se trago todo

-Ryuuzaki no recibio atencion alguna-dijo Misa, con cara sexi, le bajo los pantalones con boxer y todo, luego comenzo otra mamada, mirando, a Light se le volvio la emocion, luego, L se corrio en su boca, otra vez

-saben diferente los 2, me gusta-L comenzo a besar a la chica, pero fue empujado por Light, L planeo una venganza

-Light, te quiero, dento, ya!- no la hizo rogar asi que cumplio sus peticiones pero nunca imagino...que L lo penetraria por atras

-AHHH!-grito Light, L se dejo de mover, esperando que se acostumbre, luego de un rato se comenzo a mover devuelta, al igual que L

-ahh...Light-

-mmm, eres estrecho Light-

-ah...callate...ahhh-Lightestaba por llegar a su limite-Misa...ahh!-Light se corrio dentro de ella y L salio de el, Misa estaba aparentemente enojada, pero L termino con su enojo

-ahhh...L!-el embistio mas fuerte, haciendo que los dos llegen al orgasmo

-tenemos que repetirlo-dijo Light

-pero la proxima vez sin viagra- se rio L

-creo que volvio la luz-

-que dijiste Misa?-L comprobo que era cierto-bueno no importa...-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SkaCore~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIIN!

Ok, no me salio como esperaba, es mi primer fic lemmon :)

espero que lo disfruten!

¡SaYo!

**~~SkaCore~~**


End file.
